The present invention relates to application lifecycle management (ALM).
ALM is a continuous process of managing the life of a software application from concept to delivery. Aspects of ALM include, for example, requirements management, software architecture, computer programming, software testing, software maintenance, change management, continuous integration, project management and release management. Various ALM applications are commercially available to manage these different aspects of ALM. In this regard, it is not uncommon for software development organizations to use multiple ALM applications to manage various facets of software development.